


A Claus For Celebration

by la_reve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, i love cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reve/pseuds/la_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries desperately to explain Christmas classics to Derek but only ends up leaving Derek confused and a bit weary of a certain jolly fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Claus For Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazytuesday on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hazytuesday+on+tumblr).



> For the lovely hazytuesday on tumblr. :)

Derek finishes putting up the last actual piece of the fake Christmas tree when he turns around to find Stiles on the couch, cuddled by a fleece blanket and a book that had a snowman figure plastered on the cover.  
"Please Stiles, don't hesitate to help whatsoever."  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."  
"Yeah, reading a book that has a snowman on it doesn't count as doing something productive."  
"He's not just a "snowman" Derek, have some compassion."  
"Enlighten me then." Derek started to unbox the ornaments and just sighs over the many different colors he let Stiles choose after their first Christmas together.  
"Wait, you're telling me you've never heard of Frosty the Snowman? I mean, how are we even dating Derek? I'm literally the epitome of Frosty when winter hits and you've been there to witness it!"  
"My parents didn't bother with it. You know they were just out of law-school and trying to make something of themselves Stiles."  
"Details, Derek," Derek sighs as he starts to place decorations on their white Christmas tree, "Okay, fine. I'll let Frosty slide, but you have to tell me when you stopped "believing" in Santa because your friends thought you were lame if you did."  
"Whose Santa?" Derek put a snowy ornament on the tree and frowned because it just blended into the background. How did he let Stiles get away with picking out the tree again?  
"Whose Santa? Derek! Whose Santa!? Who are _you_!?" Derek turns cautiously towards his boyfriend and finds him squeezing an Olaf doll (damn Cora for purchasing it for him) close to his chest.  
"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm just really confused."  
"I think we have to redefine our relationship because I can't even fathom the thought of your parents not telling you about Santa!"  
"Is he the guy who works at that baker by your dads station?"  
"Who? Greg? No, I just said he looks like he wants to sit ME on his lap," Derek quirks an eyebrow up as Stiles finally gets up from his comfortable position to actually begin rummaging through some boxes, "But that's besides the point, he's this big guy who lives up in the North Pole with Mrs. Claus and some elves and basically spends his entire year putting together amazing gifts for little children before his big day."  
"Stiles, why can't you be as passionate about work as you are about this 'Santa' guy?"  
"Because I don't get paid to fantasize at my job, sourwolf," Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek as he hands over a card that has a rather large fellow in a red suit with a face adorned with white hair and on top of his head, a hat sat sloppily to match his attire.  
"This is Santa?"  
"Derek, dial it down with the judgmental eyebrows, this is the guy that got you every gift you every wanted for Christmas when you were younger."  
"I believe my par-"  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! I don't want to hear of these conspiracies." Derek just rolls his eyes as he hangs a garland around the tree.  
"I don't see what the big deal is Stiles."  
"They're just stories your parents tell you before you go to sleep when you were younger and they make you feel like there's so much magic in the world and it's just nice to hold onto, in my opinion." Derek momentarily stops to consider what Stiles just said. He knows how important holidays are to Stiles. Knows that it isn't the gift-giving that gets Stiles so excited about things. He knows that Stiles loves holidays that brings people together because it fills that small hole in his life that his mother left. Especially those times when he's completely surrounded by love from his friends, family, and Derek.  
"Fine," Derek says as he turns around to look at his progress of the tree, "Tell me more about this iconic Christmas characters."  
Stiles leans forward and kisses the back of Derek's ear, "Allow me to blow your mind." 

-

"So let me get this straight, Frosty is the one who delivers gifts with Rudolph and not Santa?"  
"Derek, I'm pretty sure da Vinci's code was easier to crack than your obliviousness to a beautiful holiday."  
"Stiles, I'm trying here." Stiles sighs and gets up to sit in front of Derek who currently, was attempting to hang up stockings by the fireplace but they just weren't staying at the angle he wanted them to.  
"I know baby, and I love you for it, but this is something even a two year old could understand." Derek would have protested but honestly, he stopped being even remotely wounded by Stiles' insults regarding him.  
"Anyways, Santa delivers the gifts _with_ Rudolph and he comes through the chimney so we have to leave cookies and milk out for him," Stiles glances at the clock and nearly shoves Derek into the fireplace when he realizes they only have roughly about two hours until Christmas, "Shit! Derek, we have to get the cookies and the milk out and then we have to go to bed because _Santa_!"  
"Woah, Stiles! Calm down, we're fine. And I'm not really sure I really want to go to bed if a strangers coming through the chimney." Derek had his arms draped around Stiles' waist as Stiles tried to wiggle himself out of his grasp.  
"Derek, there's literally no time. Now, up!" He yanks on the older man's arm and finally frees himself without as much as even glancing back when Derek just slumps over.  
"There's not enough time to make cookies, so I'm gonna steal like five from your cookie-stash." Derek huffs out his detest as he gets to actually standing up and go along and help Stiles set up for Santa.  
"Okay, everything's set. I'm gonna head to bed now, you coming with?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Stiles smiles and nods as he heads to the room with an energy full of excitement, even Derek can't help but wait until Christmas morning. 

If this Santa guy was real, well he honestly couldn't compete with the gift he has waiting for Stiles. 

He removes a black box from behind some books and goes to place it over in Stiles' stocking when he hears footsteps behind him. 

"Oh my god!" Derek turns around, box in one hand, and fire iron in the other to find a startled Stiles starting at him.  
"I forgot my phone but I'm so glad I came out. What's in your hands?"  
"Uh, a fire iron?"  
"Yeah, no kidding Zorro. I meant in your other hand." Derek glances down into his hand and puts it behind his back.  
"Nothing." Stiles stares at him for what seems like forever.  
"Okay, I know I call you 'sourwolf' a lot, but rest assure, I always mean the prefix of that word. You're not stealth like a wolf Derek."  
Before Derek could even prove him wrong, Stiles had crossed the room and snagged the box out of Derek's hand.  
"Sti-"  
"You got me a ring?" Stiles stared at the black band in the center of the box before looking back at Derek, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.  
"Well, I'm no Santa but I'm really hoping I can make the rest of your life merry." Stiles just stared at Derek before he threw his head back and started laughing.  
"Oh god, and I thought I was the one with cheesy pickup lines." Derek grabs the box out of Stiles' hands and removes the ring before placing it on the appropriate finger on Stiles.  
"Well, lets just say I might have the holiday spirit in me." Derek pulls Stiles closer, snuggling his nose on Stiles' neck.  
"Well that's not the only thing that's going to be in." And there's that wink that Derek had grown so fond of, even in the ridiculous of times.  
"God, I can't believe you said that."  
"Hah! You love me like this," Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, allowing their noses to touch, "and for the record, I love and I want to be with you forever."  
"I hope you know we're standing under a mistletoe." Derek says as his lips brush Stiles' own.  
"You know what could make this even a bit more cliche?" Derek shakes his head as he rocks in a bit more to nip at Stiles' bottom lip, "Santa bursting through the chimney."

And if Derek uses the excuse to kiss Stiles so he could stop saying any cheesier Christmas lines, well no one has to know but him.


End file.
